Terminator 4: Kingdom Come
by jobejacobs
Summary: After the deaths in T3, John Connor traces the location of Sarah's old friend, it leads him to a sleeper T-Model, Max, who works with a now older Danny Dyson (from T2). John and Kate Brewster must race against time to stop Skynet, while Skynet has plans to initiate their nuclear worldwide holocaust on all humans.


**(Characters are based on Jame's Cameron Terminator franchise. Also characters are used from Terminator comic books as well. This storyline is originally written by me, Jobe Jacobs.)**

**#Pre:**

**-**The public opinion has formed their own doubts and cast out Cybercorp's very own companies after a conspiracy theory was revealed about Skynet's motivations and it leads to several protestors in the streets against the organization in the aftermath.

**#1:**

**-**In the active timeline, John opened a box that has coordinates that can lead them to an "old friend" (whom was in contact with Sarah before she died) at a new base and he prepares to go there with Kate; later, it's revealed Thomas Parnell's body has been used for Skynet's underground lab with the core system of Skynet is in the next room while he's experimented on at their military compound. Soon, Thomas gains trust of Skynet after they connect him to the core system as they make him an android body.

**#2:**

-Riots break out in the machines that leads to being condemned about the future AIs and technology in general; Thomas soon manipulates everybody separately with lies to betray them and have the AI machines murder them after building impenetrable software for him to control through a virus; this, causes viruses to spread and it gets nuclear arms ready to be launched at any civilization worldwide which it cause a lot of people panic in fear; during this, John drives with Kate to meet this "old friend".

**#3:**

**-**Upon arriving to the secret location, John and Kate is met by Danny Dyson (from T2) as he also brings out the newly functioned Terminator, named Max, to help them (who was also the sleeper Terminator that texted Sarah while she was alive) as John catches flashblacks but snaps out of it. John, Kate, and Danny debate about the sequence of nuclear launch attack as they work on the time machine to have it fixed immediately to undo the Day Of The Rapture from their knowledge that they had gotten altogether.

**#4:**

-Now, Danny able to trace the same energy source that brought Max to their current timeline from the future so they can go to the future from the past due to Max's help being his chip to initiate the procress. It's revealed the nuclear launch is ready to fire all it's missles as the time machine starts up, all the other AI machines become self aware and start attacking humans world wide. As the missles launch into the sky, the time machine boots to teleport John, Kate, Danny, and Max into another world.

**#5:**

**-**In the future, John, Kate, Danny, and Max are introduced to the apocalyptic future of humanity on extinction. At a hideout, Max brings the group to the Resistance where John finds out reprogrammed Terminators are working with the Resistance but also learn about the time machine (which led to the events of T1 and T2) that is destroyed. John learns that Day Of The Rapture was inevitable and was only postponed until it happened while it's revealed his future self was killed by an reprogrammed T-Model**.**

**#6:**

**-**John's upset to hear there's no way to go back in time (as this revealed he and Kyle Reese caused time loops to postpone the future war) but he doesn't accept his fate and he prepares to commit suicide until he starts seeing The Resistance soldiers die right in front of him to only give him some inspiration to live after they're putting up a fight, which he later goes to join with The Resistance, when they informed where the system core is located at and makes plans to infiltrate it by forming into two groups.

**#7:**

**-**Kate's group (of Resistance soldiers) are creating distraction tactics in the war with bombs and other mechanics to have the machine's attention as while John's group (Max, Danny, and the other T-Models) are being lowered inside of Skynet's base from their air carrier. Inside, John and Max with Danny infiltrate the building by disabling a few machines on the way throughout the building. Outside, The Resistance has back up with more reinforcements that are also reprogrammed T-Models to aide them too.

**#8:**

**-**In the big war, some of The Resistance are killed by suicidal bombers that Skynet has sent out to detonate so they can decrease their enemy's army size to dominate in the war. In the building, John and Danny split up from Max when searching for the control center to find the core system. Thomas has Max ambushed and gets his chip infected by one of T-Models who reprograms him as a killer. Thomas speaking as the software mainframe taunts John and Danny as they stumble upon the big assembly line room**.**

**#9:**

**-**John realizes the next T-Model will be sent to kill his mom (after noting they have the last remaining time machine) and he must prevent it escaping until Skynets software reveals Dannys idea was the creation of the time machines and he was still working for Skynet throughout T3 until Max came. This upsets John and it causes Danny to argue with John about his betrayal to his father which Danny still blames him for. Suddenly, Danny explains he thought Judgement Day was over as a military program hired him.

**#10:**

**-**Coming to the realization, Danny puts his differences aside and he plan to bomb the entire assembly line and the time machine as well. Soon, T Model reinforcements try to ambush the room to only realize it's an trap and Danny kills himself after his hand detonates the bomb, giving some time for John to escape and make way to the new core system in time, where the AI reveals it's mainframe system no longer needed a human host (referring to Thomas) and it's motivation of why it wanted humans dead.

**#11:**

**-**In the war, humans soon struggle against the machines as the machines are ready to fight back harder as Kate starting to worry about John more. Inside the building, the mainframe makes a revelation about their past and their future as it's revealed when Johns existence also borned Skynets existence by fate. Distracted, John gets attacked from behind by one of his own Resistance fighters that's been an double crosser for Skynet as John kills him when he lead him to core system room to see a man there.

**#12:**

-In the core system, John is confronted by the corrupted Max as they began to fight. John struggles to fight Max and realizes he has no chance as he's severely injured. In the final stand, John tricks Max into using some deadly EMP on himself to slow him down but strongly resisting it after John shoots at the core system, destroying their mainframe and turning off every machine's chip in the process, including Max. Later that day, John, Kate, and the fighters soon celebrate their victory with other survivors.


End file.
